


Go Back To Sleep

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Brothers, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Cute, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonyaoi - Freeform, Sleep, Slice of Life, Sweet, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now…just sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back To Sleep

Alphonse sat on the train, listening to the tracks clacking below.

Beside him slept his older brother, smashed-up automail arm laid across his lap, rattling.

Ed's brow furrowed and he shifted uncomfortably, a distressed, "Nngh… _Mom_ …" issuing from his lips.

Meaning to wake him, Al reached over and placed a gauntleted hand on Ed's shoulder.

But the train abruptly jolted, snapping the blond awake.

"Brother, go back to sleep. We won't be in Resembool for a while. You'll need your strength once Winry sees what you've done to your automail," Al gently coaxed.

Edward nodded wearily and dosed back off.

 

Dizzy. Black. Everything was blurred. Silver. Black.

Everything faded in and out. The small alchemist could barely keep a grip on reality. A woman flashed before the back of his eyelids. She smiled and turned away, her chestnut hair blowing in the winds invading his sleep. He called out for her.

A hard bump jolted the blond teen out of his waking-dreams. A cold metal hand rested on his shoulder.

"Brother, go back to sleep. We won't be in Resembool for a while. You'll need your strength once Winry sees what you've done to your automail."

The boy nodded, obliging.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all related characters © Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
